


Growing Desire

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Multi, incest without them knowing, metaphor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship is her favourite achievement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: flower

Regina had never felt like a better gardener until this moment, as she watched Snow White pull her daughter into her and devour her like she was a cool glass of cider on a roasting summer’s day.

She had planted the little seed of attraction in Mary Margaret’s mind, often dropping that Emma seemed to look at the schoolteacher a lot. Perhaps she was smitten? Perhaps that Miss Swan really was the lesbian that Regina and Mary Margaret suspected her to be.

Regina had spent a year seducing Mary Margaret, only to have Snow White’s offspring breeze into their lives in the form of Henry’s birth mother.

A plan formulated in Regina’s mind as she acknowledged the stab of lust she felt as the tacky leather wearing woman looked at her with all sorts of emotions. She had to have her. She had to have both. She agreed after a faux hesitation when Mary Margaret brought up the topic of inviting the new Sheriff into their bedroom activities.

She smirked as Emma and Mary Margaret turned with hands beckoning her to join them. Drunk on the power, Regina fucked Mary Margaret with teeth and untrimmed nails. Emma lapped up their arousal and subsequent release. Suggestions, Regina found, were much more enjoyable than peasants directed by fear. Make them think it was all their idea. The taste of Snow White’s cum on Emma Swan’s lips satisfied Regina in a way her apples never could.


End file.
